Deditionis
by Sweet-sorato
Summary: Ishida Yamato gets every girl he wants. It's been like that and it will stay like that. When his interests are set in form of his dad's sweatheart's daughter, things start to get rough. 6th chapter SORATO, Michi, and loads of complications in between!
1. Default Chapter

**Author's note: **The idea for this story just popped into my head as I was in the middle of writing my fourth chapter for The Ancient Prophecy. I really hope you guys like it, and as usual, it's a Sorato :P. R&R pretty plz! 

**I Laid My Love On You**

****

-Chapter 1

As the front door of a car got slammed, Malcolm Ishida rested his heavy head against the sofa pillow. Lowering down his newspaper, he glanced at the small, digital clock which laid on top of a nearby table. 3:45 a.m. kept flashing repeatedly, making this tensed father even more stressed.

'_Where the hell has the boy been?'_

Trying to ease the feeling of jumping on his son's neck, he closed his eyes and went through the same ritual which he used every time similar events happened.

'_Remember, you were just the same when you were his age._'

Although this sentence was so familiar, it caused a forgotten memory to unravel itself. It was taken in form of a girl, someone Malcolm knew very well and who had turned his world upside down since the very moment he laid his love on her.

~*_Flashback _*~

Malcolm Ishida had always been a player and was held responsible for a thousand broken teenaged hearts. At fourteen years old, he was going out with a twenty-year-old girl, from a college nearby.

Back then, his world consisted of girls, soccer, communication class and dangerously thrilling drugs…until she came. She was the reason why changes had forced themselves into his life. He started to focus more on his studies, stopped taking anything that even remotely resembled weed, and respected more the thoughts of others towards his acts. She made him grow up. Then she became pregnant of his best friend…

~*_End of flashback_ *~ 

Malcolm was so absorbed with his thoughts that he didn't even hear the much anticipated turn of the keys. Quickly rubbing the daydream off his eyes, he stood up. 

A teenager of around seventeen stumbled into the room, obviously drunk. The boy's implausibly handsome face plastered a huge ear-to-ear grin. The mystifying deep blue colour of his eyes sparkled mischievousness and the scent of woman perfume trailed behind him. 

Shaking his head, Malcolm angrily opened his mouth to speak, his patience running on a thin thread.

"I can't believe you did it again Yamato! When I came back from work and saw you're bag chucked in the corner of that pig sty- I presume you're home works aren't done either- I gave you a couple of hours for you to come home and explain yourself. You came **11** hours later!"

As his son simply shrugged his shoulders, Malcolm gave him a warning glare. Yamato sighed and flopped down on the sofa, his lecture clearly was not finished yet.

"You better watch you're step Matt, before I literally kill you, and for God's sake shorten out you're priorities first before you go to that damned place. Mr. Igarashi called and said that Satsuki won't eat, sleep or study because she's too busy fantasizing over you. I want you to spare those girls from whatever spell you cast upon them, and I mean it Matt." 

Mr. Ishida paused, obviously awaiting a reply. His son just pointed at the door, clearly amused at what his father had been saying.

"Can I go now?"

Malcolm just rolled his eyes.

"Yes. I seriously give up Yamato Ishida. Just go to your room."  

As Matt got up and climbed heavily up the stairs, Malcolm looked at his son's retreating figure. He was definitely getting too old for this daily dilemma.

'_What am I supposed to do with you Matt?_'

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+  

"Sora!"

The voice caused the sixteen year-old girl to divert her attention from the novel she was currently reading from and look at the door.

"Honey?" 

She sighed and got up from her bed, unlocking the door to reveal a woman in her early thirties. Mrs. Takenouchi strode into the room, looking glamorous in her night-robe. Her flawless skin, perfect light-brown hair and young beauty often made people commit the mistake of calling her Sora's elder sister. 

As she stopped in the middle of the doorway, her soft brown eyes widened.

" Sweetie, you really have to get a move on those boxes if you want to settle in before school starts. Do you need help with the-"

"No. I'll get a move on, I promise." 

A fake, emotionless smile plastered itself on the teenager's face. As usual, it went unnoticed by her mother, who was too busy picking her way around the boxes. She stopped, picked her way back, and planted a kiss on her daughter's cheek.

"Baby I know it's hard the first couple of weeks, but you'll make friends by the end of the first week. I'm off to work now though, there's money on the counter for shopping for lunch and do try to get out a bit more ok?"

"Ok."

With a final peck on the nose, Mrs. Takenouchi was out of the room.

Sora closed the door and rested against it, trying hard to fight the homesick tears which were threatening to roll down her cheeks. 

'_How am I supposed to move on if all I want right now is return to __Tokyo__? I miss Hitonari; it just won't be the same seeing him only on week-ends. I miss my school and my friends. I don't know how much longer I'll be able to bear with mama's optimism…'_

  **Author's note: There you go then. Tell me if you ppl like it!        **


	2. Getting Acquainted

A/N: Wow, I can't believe it's been over a year since I last updated! Y´all have NO idea of how many different versions this chapter has had. From being a high jacker to a drug dealer, I seriously think poor Yama has had every dangerous job available on this planet :P Now that I'm satisfied, I give out my apologies (I'm a bit of a perfectionist I'm afraid. lol).

Thanks to the following ppl who reviewed: **GyNeEz-PuNk-NaNaShI**, **Sorato4ever****, ****I love Jenrya**, **keiko, ****SilentStalker****, silversoul, ****MizUnDastood887****, ****Venursia****, ****purdiful nik naks****, ****scorpion05****, missy, ****Yama-sama****, Rizza426, ****Jstar888****, ****Empress Kikyou****, ****Goddess InuYasha****, ****Legolas Luver****, ****deam-rose/fanfictionist****, Dee, groovy girl, serena, foxy kitten, ****Inconnu****, Kaen, ****Cute Lulu****, ****ishidas girl****, Iyu, Hannah and ****Aino Yuy aka Usagi-Hater****. **This is for you guys so I hope you enjoy!

- I Laid My Love On You

Chapter 2: Getting Acquainted

Sora closed the door and rested against it, trying hard to fight the homesick tears which were threatening to roll down her cheeks.

'_How am I supposed to move on if all I want right now is to return to Tokyo? I miss Hitonari; it just won't be the same seeing him only on weekends. I miss my school and my friends. I don't know how much longer I'll be able to bear with mama's optimism..._'

As she heard her mother slam the front door, all of the young girl's thoughts trailed off into thin air. Taking the sound as a signal, Sora rushed hurriedly over to her bed. Crouching down so her arm could just about enter underneath it, she tried desperately to find the only possession of hers which she had bothered to unpack.

"Where is it?" she muttered while frantically searching.

As her fingertips brushed against a cool surface, she grabbed the much-desired object, and with some difficulty, brought it towards her. A silver tin box beautifully adorned with jade stones came into view and the eager girl lifted the lid off, while sitting upright on the floor.

Inside, the box contained letters, pictures and small gifts from all the people that she had held dearest. Treasuring them one by one, Sora let the old memories roll in again, ignoring the pain that was soon formed from her constant kneeling.

Hours had passed by slowly as the young girl embraced the past, but it was only until her stomach growled out a protest that she noticed the time. Carefully putting everything back and pushing the box underneath the bed again, Sora got up.

_I better get something to eat before I die of starvation._ She thought sarcastically to herself while brushing the dust off her pants.

Walking down the stairs and into her kitchen, she grabbed the money which was left on the counter and securely locked the door behind her as she exited the house. For two weeks now she had been in this town, but she still found herself amazed at the beauty of it all. The cool, autumn air played around with the dead leaves littered among the pavement, and occasionally it would do the same with her hair. All of the streets were neatly cleaned, and there was a certain feeling of serenity that would make most people feel just about at home.

_Just, not completely_.

It was a big contrast to the heavily dirtied roads of Tokyo, where she had lived before, and the noise there was so deafening, that she was constantly amazed at how she managed to sleep at all.

Smiling as she felt her mood being lifted, Sora zipped up her jacket and walked towards the famous city center, hunger giving away to curiosity.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

The boy behind the counter looked up as he heard the door of the shop being pushed open. As he got ready for the customer's request, he stopped dead in his tracks. A faint blush tainted his pale cheeks as he got a proper look at the person in front of him.

_Bloody hell._

The girl was extremely pretty, with auburn hair that tumbled softly behind her shoulders and framed her oval face. Long, black eyelashes went with two incredible ruby eyes which, with much to the boy's dismay, held a certain trace of sadness in them. Starting to feel a little down himself, he became determined to make her happy in some way, and he greeted her with his best smile.

"How may I help you?"

Already, he managed to make the two crimson orbs light up. Giving a sweet smile in return she replied: "Can I have something to eat, please?"

The boy looked up at the huge, round clock exposed on one of the shop's walls. "It's three p.m. You must be starving right ?" As the girl nodded the boy laughed and went on. "How about a burger with extra fries and ketchup ? They're our specialty." (A/N: I have no imagination when it comes to food. Can you tell?)

The girl nodded again and bowed. "Thank you."

"No problem." He answered back before yelling out the order towards the kitchen. Then, feeling a little more outgoing than usual, he started to build up a conversation with the girl, who, he found out, was an easy person to talk to.

"I'm Kido Jou by the way". He said, while stretching out his hand.

"Takenouchi Sora". The girl answered back, taking his hand and shaking it warmly.

"You must be new around here Sora. Otherwise I would have seen you around my school."

Sora let out a small laugh which made the boy smile even wider.

"Yes. I'm starting school next week. Maybe you can..."

But her question was never finished. The kitchen door was heavily swung open and a grumpy looking man with grease splattered all over his apron pressed a small package rudely into Jou's hands, only to storm off back inside again. The two teenagers raised both of their eyebrows.

"Well...yeah. So here's your order. Hopefully we will see each other in school and we can talk then alright?"

He handed over the food to Sora, who made a small smile in return. "Definitely." She gave the money to the blue haired boy and was about to walk out again when his voice stopped her.

"And Sora? There's a great park just around the corner which has a good reputation in cheering people up."

Smiling whole-heartedly now, she thanked the boy again, and with a friendly wave was out of the door.

As he saw the girl's retrieving figure, Jou turned to see himself in a nearby mirror. He took his glasses off and wiped them clean against his shirt.

"Yep. I've got to find myself a different job for sure." He muttered under his breath.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

After a few minutes of walking, Sora dumped the empty food containers in a nearby trashcan. She had noticed black fences stretching out over most of the street, and she was curious to see where they led. As she eventually reached what she presumed was the entrance, a small sign with the words _Odaiba Park_ hung proudly over it. Taking Jou's words to the heart, Sora slowly went in.

Flowers in their late stages of blooming were giving out a sweet scent that attracted many bees towards them. The delicate plants were placed practically everywhere on the vast green area, and where the flowers did not grow, pebble stones formed small tracks for the pedestrians. On them were old-fashioned stone benches, where people would take the time to admire the view and rest on.

As she was taking all of this in, Sora heard soft music being played off guitar strings. Never hearing anything like it, she started walking where the sound was indicated to come from. It only took Sora a short walking distance before she found a mob of teenagers littered on the floor. Couples would sit together on the few benches available and hold hands while listening to the music. Finding whatever space was left, Sora sat down herself and although she couldn't actually see who was playing it, she closed her eyes and rested them for a while.

Every now and then the music would stop, making Sora notice that it was not an actual concert but more of a practice. Each time this happened, cheers from the crowd –moreover from the girls- would deafen the silence, only to die down when the music would continue.

_Whoever is playing must be really big here if they attract so much attention on just a regular band practice. _She thought quietly to herself, not wanting to ruin the moment.

As she sat silently, the music started to pick up a heavier rhythm, and more guitars and a set of drums came in. As if on cue, all the people got up and started going berserk over the music, screaming the names of what was presumed to be the band's members. Sora continued to sit where she was, afraid of getting hurt by the huge stampede of teenagers. She continued to listen attentively but sometimes she would hear a different, mechanical sound off the distance. Straining her ears she followed the sound with her eyes until they landed on what seemed to be a desperate ambulance driver. He was waving frantically to the crowd trying to talk to them in vain, and pointing several times at the car. Raising an eyebrow Sora got up and scrambled over to the tired looking man, yelling so she could be heard over the music.

"What's wrong?"

The bus driver, relieved to see that someone had seen him, yelled back at her. "We've got a patient in the car who needs to get to the hospital NOW. Since the traffic on the road is slow because of some accident, the only short cut is through here. He's in pretty bad shape. If only these people would _listen_..." And he resumed his yelling at the crowd.

Sora bit her lower lip, thinking of a way to get through to the crazy mass of people. "Talking to them isn't going to work..." She said while looking over her shoulder at the ambulance driver. As her eyes fell upon the people again she finally had an idea. Darting into the sea of hands, legs and heads, the young girl was pushed and shoved as she tried to reach the front of the crowd. As she slowly got there, she didn't think twice and yanked what seemed to be the main guitar off a pair of masculine hands. The music stopped almost instantly.

"What the..?!" She heard a voice behind her say in disbelief, but she didn't care at the moment. Turning to face the bewildered mob of teenagers she simply pointed at the ambulance where the driver could now be heard perfectly well.

"**Move out of the way you crazed, sex-driven youths**!" And a stream of fowl language followed out of his mouth as he helped his partner unload a stretcher. The people, finally aware, split themselves so the two men could pass.

Having a satisfied look in her face, Sora thanked the crowd, and was about to turn around to give back the guitar and apologize when someone had already done so for her.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Sora felt herself loose her breath as she turned to have her crimson orbs locked with the most amazing pair of azure eyes she had ever seen. To her dismay though, they looked like they were ready to kill....

TBC

A/N: Ooh! Sora made Yama pissed! Lol. Long I know, and I'm very sorry. I actually thought of dividing this up into two chapters, but I just couldn't be bothered. I hope this makes up to all the time you had to wait, and meets up to your expectations. R&R by the way!!!!


	3. Moving On

**A/N:** Hey guys! This is just a quick chapter I had to edit. I think its been in my computer for at least a year lol. I just wanna give a big THANK YOU to everyone who reviewed. Seriously, tho, you're the best ;P Enjoy!

**I Laid My Love on You**

-Moving on

Swallowing a huge lump that had formed in her throat, Sora made a brave attempt to start the conversation, trying hard not to feel intimidated by his attitude- even if he_ was _a good 20cm or so taller than her. She felt her jaw drop a couple of times, but as words failed her, she would instantly shut it again.

Great, she thought, her cheeks warming up, she probably looked like a goddamn fish.

The boy gave an impatient sigh. "Well?" He demanded, his grip still tight.

"I-I was just..." Sora mentally kicked herself for coming up with such a pathetic answer. Actually, what was he so uptight about anyways? It's not as if she had done something wrong for God's sake. She _saved_ someone's life. With a firmer voice, she rephrased herself.

"Do I really need to explain? I think we both saw that ambulance and the state of the guy who came out. Everybody just seemed to be so into your music so I figured-"

"That _naturally_ it gave you the authorization in touching my guitar? Do you know how rare it is to actually find a vacant place here?"

Sora blinked a few times, and felt her jaw drop again, though for once it wasn't due to lack of vocabulary.

"You seriously think that your guitar is superior to a sick person in need?" She asked in complete disbelief.

As if what he just said wasn't bad enough, Sora saw, to her horror, that the boy was actually _grinning._ The clumsy, almost ditzy feeling vanished instantly. Yanking her arm out of his grasp, she flared up on him.

"How can you act like that? Are you really that arrogant and self-centered, or are you just playing dumb?"

The boy narrowed his icy blue orbs into slits. "Listen, I'm assuming you're new as you obviously have no idea with whom you're messing with. With that in mind and due to the fact that you're a girl, I'll let you off this time, though I can't guarantee I'll do the same for the next." His voice was in a dangerously low note.

"Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I need to be "let off" at any point. You know, people with your attitude could definitely earn a psychologist a job."

"And just what is _that_ supposed to mean?" The boy growled, moving closer to the girl.

She raised a perfect eyebrow in return. "Must I spell it out for you?"

He smirked, "You're probably PMSing or something." Stupid laughter could be heard from behind. It immediately died down as he opened his mouth to continue, "Now be a good girl and hand me over my guitar."

Sora didn't know what exactly possessed her to do it, she was usually a nice and passive person. All she could feel though was anger burning up inside and the stupid comments this boy had given her so far kept ringing in her head.

"Fine! _Take_ your bloody guitar!" And with that, she flung the beautifully polished instrument on the floor. It scattered all over the ground as it made contact with the pavement, pieces flying everywhere. The boy yelped and then leapt forwards outraged, only to be held back by his friends. Smiling sweetly, Sora turned on her heels and walked away, feeling very satisfied with herself indeed.

* * *

"I'LL KILL HER!" Matt shouted.

"Dude, calm down, she's only a girl. Besides, we can get you another guitar if it makes you less flippin' aggressive." Fellow band member Watsuki Akira (A/N: Ok, I have absolutely NO idea of their names, so just go along) exclaimed, while seriously trying to contain his friend's rage. He pitied those who were desperately pinning him down; Yamato Ishida wasn't exactly small and weak.

"I'm fine." Yamato tore his eyesight away from the retrieving girl's figure. Getting irritated that his friends were treating him like a deranged convict, he flung his arms forwards, sending two unprepared guys onto the floor. "LET. ME. GO!"

"Ok, ok." Iwasaki Yutaka muttered. He dug into his pockets and retrieved a small packet. "Cigarette?" He promptly asked, hoping to calm Yamato down. It was the best he could offer at the moment.

"Yeah, thanks." He took one and propped it in his mouth. Lighting it up with his own lighter, he let out the smoke as he exhaled. Just why had he let this girl get to him? Sure, he loved his guitar, but like Akira said, he could always buy another one. His brow furrowed in frustration. The usual Ishida charm hadn't worked, and that girl wasn't _too _bad either...

"Let's go." Akira finally said as the rest of the band finished packing their instruments up. Taking one last look at his guitar, Yamato put his cigarette out by flinging it on the floor and stepping on it with the tip of his heel. Following the others as they headed out of the park, Yamato came to a decision: he was going to get that girl back, whoever she was. He had a strong feeling that that wasn't the last time he'd see her...

* * *

Sora closed the front door with a triumphant thump. She was not feeling the least bit guilty. After all, she _was_ about to apologize, had he only given her a chance to say something.

Walking slowly up the stairs, Sora couldn't help but wonder about her mixed feelings before she had lost it completely. The boy was hard to figure out. Though he had a rotten personality, it seemed like there was something more to him, but Sora just couldn't place her finger on what it could be.

She probably got that feeling from the look in his eyes. They were definitely his best feature, so out of the ordinary in terms of color. Then there were of course his lips which would occasionally turn into that irresistible, loop-sided grin and-

Sora almost tripped herself on the last flight of steps. Was she actually wasting her time thinking of him? Shaking her head, she entered her room. As she looked around perplexed, she remembered just why it was in such a state.

Sighing, she started to pull things out of her boxes. There was no point anymore in hoping that her mom would miraculously change her mind and decide to move back. As much as she hated it, she had to move on. Besides, if she was to live here she had to at least have a decent looking room.

TBC

Lemme just say I loved writing that guitar-smashing incident lol. You gotta love Sora. Oh yea! If any of you know the real names of Yama's band members, plz let me know.


	4. Grudges

K, brace urselves... this one's LONG!

**I Laid My Love on You**

-Grudges

The end of October brought cold and bitter weather upon the city of Odaiba, the main reason why the students of Odaiba High where stuffed inside its small cafeteria. Black clouds sent showers of rain down, making any attempt to ditch classes now impossible.

It was also the students' first day back from term break _and _it was a Monday, causing everyone's spirits to be far from high.

Yamato Ishida and one of his closest friends, Taichi Kamiya, were sitting together at their usual table during morning recess. Tai kept complaining that he was bored, making Yamato in turn irritated, so both boys were grateful when Jou Kido, a fellow senior, pulled up a chair beside them, a look of depression written all over his face.

"Mimi?" Matt asked, somewhat concerned. He got a nod for an answer.

"She went to a party yesterday and came back at around two in the morning. I couldn't go because I have a huge chemistry test today." He quickly added as Tai opened his mouth to say something. "Anyways, it's all good except for the fact that the next day her boyfriend comes to school hearing rumours that she snogged that new American exchange student and was completely drunk." He finished by mumbling the last sentence, dropping his head on the table.

"Hey man, you know what people here are like, they love a good gossip. I guess it keeps them alive on a day like this, stupid popular faggots- no offence." He added towards Tai as he attempted to join the conversation again.

Seizing a rare moment in which he could have his say, Tai turned to Jou and said in a matter-of-fact voice: "Well _I_ always thought it was kind of strange that you guys got together in the first place. You two are completely different from each other."

Jou let out a frustrated moan which earned Tai a death glare complemented by Matt. "But I mean different in a _good _way. Your relationship will never cease to be interesting my good ol' chap. Why else do you think Matt and I listen to you?"

Yamato grinned. "Nice. You really got Jou motivated now, _good ol' chap_."

Tai however, was busy looking at the front double cafeteria doors that had swung open.

"You're girlfriend's here Jou." He said, although his gaze was on the girl next to her. He gave a sly smile and didn't say anything.

Jou turned around in his seat while Matt just looked ahead. When they saw exactly who had just entered, their eyes were nearly bulging out of their sockets.

"**She's here?**" Both boys exclaimed at the same time.

"You know her too?" They asked each other, again in chorus, Matt with a raised eyebrow and Jou with a quizzical expression.

Tai, who know felt completely out of place, pouted. "How come _I _don't know her? I am the popular one after all."

His friends, however, still had their eyes locked on one another. Jou decided to answer first.

"She stopped by Sho-ho's on Saturday. I completely forgot she was coming here." A faint blush tainted his cheeks, making Matt's eyebrow raise even higher.

"Hm. And you?" Taichi inquired, taking a sudden interest towards his blond friend.

To much of Tai's amusement, Yamato told them in just what circumstances the girl had left him in. "She smashed my guitar." He growled.

Grabbing his water bottle, he drained the contents. "Shut up Tai." He snapped, as his best friend howled with laughter.

Jou had now a small smile placed on his lips. "_Both _of you. God I need a smoke. Anyone-" But he stopped short as a grin plastered on his face.

"Check this out." He muttered to both of them before getting out of his seat.

The girls were now making their way down the cafeteria, both engrossed in a conversation. Yamato discreetly walked up to them, thankful that neither was paying attention to their surroundings.

He then 'casually' inclined his shoulder towards the redhead. The impact had come as surprisingly as expected. A gasp escaped the girl's lips as she twirled around, her books flying out of her hands. As the guilty person bent down to pick the books up for her, she came to level with the most incredible blue orbs. _Him._

"No need to thank me you know." Yamato said cheerfully, while handing over the books. Then, as if he had only just seen her, he turned to face a very pretty girl, looking her up and down, completely dismissing the redhead.

"Mimi, babe! Looking great today, I must say."

Mimi, with her hazel eyes and soft pink hair, smiled warmly back. "Thanks Matt. You look good too- as always." She added flirtatiously.

"Well, I try." He answered back, with a loop-sided grin. This comment caused the other girl to retort a "Yeah right". All attention turned back to her.

"You know, I believe we met, but I can't seem to remember your name." Sora was about to tell him to get lost, when Mimi answered willingly for her. "She's Sora Takenouchi. Sora, meet Yamato Ishida, a long-time friend."

Matt grinned at the girl. "Sora huh? Nice name red."

Then, with a quick wave of the hand, he strolled out of the cafeteria, whistling happily.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sora could only stare back in complete disbelief. Just her luck ending up going to the same school as that reject!

Her thoughts, though, were cut short as Mimi grabbed her hand, and continued the walk down the cafeteria. A sigh escaped her lips.

"Such a hunk he is. Too bad we didn't work out."

Sora stopped dead in her tracks. "You actually went out with him?"

Mimi laughed. "When we were thirteen, that's a long time. Like every other girl in school, I fell for the good old Ishida charm too. Now come _on."_ She grabbed Sora's hand once more. "I want you to meet my boyfriend and oh! There's Tai!"

By the time Matt reached the basement where his friends usually were at, he was in a great mood. He had achieved one of his goals thanks to Mimi.

As he greeted the others and lighted a cigarette, his friend, Reiko grumbled. "What the hell are you so fucking happy for Ishida? You've been smiling like an ape."

Still grinning, Matt let the smoke out. "Ah, I have my reasons."

Akira laughed. "These reasons wouldn't revolve around a certain new redhead huh?"

This caused Matt to choke, something he rarely did while smoking. "**No way!**"

Akira shrugged his shoulders. "Hey, she's cute."

Reiko listened to the conversation, completely sceptical. "Excuse me, but when did we decide to check out eleventh graders?"

"Goddamn it, she's not that young Reiko. Besides, you two keep talking like I _like_ the girl." Yamato pointed out, having now recuperated form his coughing fit.

"Ok, ok. Changing the subject. You'll be there Ishida right?" Reiko asked.

Dead silence fell upon the five guys. Yamato looked carefully around before answering.

"Yeah, yeah. Just don't go telling the whole world alright?"

He received a friendly punch in the arm. "You're cool man."

Matt smirked. "No need to tell me that. Besides, I only hang around you guys to get the ladies." He said, nodding towards a group of girls who were standing nearby, trying hard to gain their attention.

Just then, school bell rung, causing curses to be let out.

"Shit, well I'll talk to you guys at lunch. Sucks being back." Yamato muttered while getting up and heading for class.

By the end of school, the weather had partially cleaned up. It was no longer raining at least.

Sora walked out of the building quite happy with how her first day went. She had managed to make a couple of friends, and had to turn down the offer of two guys in walking her home.

As she passed by the parking lot, however, she saw the only person she had tried desperately in avoiding. Yamato Ishida as Mimi had called him, was hanging out with his friends while drinking beer.

This boy had a way of getting to her that was beyond normal comprehension, and she must have been staring as she saw him look up. His blue eyes locked themselves onto hers and it was hard for her to look elsewhere. She wanted to keep walking, she really did, but it seemed like she had just fallen into a trance.

Only when a car stopped in front of her, obscuring her view did she thankfully snap back into reality.

"Hey Sora! Wanna lift?"

Her gaze was finally diverted onto the brown haired boy. What was his name? Oh yes, Tai Kamiya.

Smiling gratefully, Sora accepted. She didn't want to stay around to see that smirk form on Yamato's face, probably thinking he had made her fall for him.

As she fastened her seat belt, Sora quickly looked out the rear-view mirror. He was looking after the car. A smile formed on her lips as Tai engaged her in a chat and she willingly answered back.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Mmm?" Matt turned his head around as he faintly heard his name being mentioned. He had fixed his eyes on the same spot the car had left, and that was a good 20 minutes ago.

Akira was standing before him, looking very excited but at the same time dead scared. "He's left the school area. We're on."

The sun was sinking fast now, and it was only four o'clock. A short, plump man exited the school grounds. He would drag his feet while he walked, as if the weight were too much for them to bear. Small, piggy eyes could be seen behind thick lenses and he clung a briefcase tightly to his chest. He stopped beside a car and dug into his pockets for the keys.

"Nicked them from him on my way to the 'bathroom' in economics. He has no choice but turn around and go back inside. Meanwhile..." Reiko snickered as he produced forwards a small pocketknife. Sure enough, the teacher frowned as he felt nothing, and hurriedly re-entered the school building.

The five boys, as if on cue, started walking forwards. It was pitch dark now, so no worries entered their minds about being caught. Unscrewing spray-paint caps, they started 'decorating' the mini.

Some had moved on to scratching the car with their own keys while Reiko started puncturing the tires with his knife, a maniac glint in his eyes.

"Fucking ass picking on me since freshman year. I couldn't give a shit anymore, it's my last year and I'm gonna flunk anyways..."

Everyone kept going at it, and if truth be told, they were having a great time. As a flash of light landed on the car and them however, the boys immediately froze. Screwing their eyes up due to its intensity, they were blinded for a second. Then, shouts could be heard, and next thing they knew, old man Yoshida, the school night guard, was running towards his cabin, his intentions clear.

"FUCK!" Akira shouted. "EVERYONE OUT!"

A panic of shuffled feet and curses flew as the boys clumsily stepped on each other's feet as they desperately tried to run for it.

Yamato was left with Reiko, who was still furiously tearing the tire apart now.

"Dude, c'mon." He said, while grabbing his friend's shirt, only to be pushed roughly back.

"Go if you want you wimp. I should've known I couldn't trust you guys."

Reiko staggered back as an impact made contact with his cheek. Yamato had punched him. "Get real you ass. This place will be swarming with cops in a few minutes. Now move retard."

As the boy stubbornly stood his ground, Yamato turned around and left his friend there, all alone.

_His bloody fault. _

He was about to turn around a corner, when sirens could be heard from behind. The police had probably reached the school grounds and found Reiko. Yamato kept running though, pushing all of the events behind him.

As he finally reached his front door, he yanked it opened, and never before felt happy to be home as he quickly closed the door shut behind him.

TBC ----» Chapter 5: Special Season

Argh! That was long; I hope u dnt fall asleep half way lol.  I cant write action scenes for no shit... anyways, u know the drill dear readers- R&R!


	5. Appreciating Him

**Deditionis**

**Chapter 5 - Appreciating Him (dedicated to _shining star_ & _Arabian rose_, my homicidal reviewers who seemed just about ready to jump on my neck if I didn't update FAST ;))**

Ishida Yamato flinched instinctively back as a large, pink object came dangerously close to his face. Feeling completely perplexed, his puzzled eyes stormed over in a matter of minutes as he looked up and found that the owner was Taichi, the sudden flash of pink being his hand, which was left waving ferociously around.

"Damn Tai, are you trying to poke my eyes out or what?" The blond boy exclaimed, while moving his chair backwards in an attempt to stay away from his friend's reach.

"You were staring into space again. I asked you about a gazillion times what happened when you were taken out of maths this morning and you just _stood there_. It looked like your brain was going through this malfunctioning stage or something…" Yagami Tai retorted back, while helping himself to a third serving of the cafeteria's alleged _ramen. _

"I'll tell you who's bound to get a brain malfunction should that hand go anywhere near me again." Yamato replied through clenched teeth.

"Calm down Matt." Kido Jou well timely cut in. As his friend's neck snapped instantaneously towards his apparent new source of irritation, Jou nervously took his glasses off and started cleaning them on his school shirt. Any reason to avoid the infamous Ishida glare would gladly be accepted by the tall, blue-haired boy. Besides, it gave him more time to conjure something up that would make the information spill from his tense friend's mouth.

Putting his glasses on once more, Jou tried a different approach. "You didn't get in trouble for doing something incredibly stupid, yet very Yamato-like again, did you?

The former infuriated ice-blue orbs dimmed down just a notch. As the teen opened his mouth to say something, no words came out. Closing it again, Yamato shook his head, seeming as if what he was about to say was not appropriate for the current location or time. Replying with one word, he let his eyes roam the area, settling at a fixed point for a few minutes, before returning his gaze to his friend, who had just spoken.

"Yamato, I know what Mrs. Hiroyuki asked you to do. I was just hoping you'd willingly talk to us about it."

Yamato could feel his heartbeat quicken as his friend made that last statement. He could also picture himself looking extremely sad with a hanging jaw that seemed to extend towards the canteen's unkempt floor. He _could not,_ however, help it.

"How the hell did you find out?" His eyes narrowed themselves "You weren't eavesdropping were you?" He shot an accusing glare towards the bushy-haired boy sitting opposite him.

Taichi almost dropped his fully loaded fork. "Hey! I strongly resent that mate. You think…"

"I was told by Mrs. Hiroyuki Matt," Jou quickly cut in. Ignoring Tai's satisfactory smirk, he went on. "She asked me if I was okay with the sudden change of plans. When I said yes, you were called in the next day."

Yamato let his chin rest against the cool surface of the table. "Why didn't you say no then? I have to deal with that bitch now." Just the thought of spending time with her was enough to worsen his mood. Sure, he wanted to get even with her, but this was definitely_ not _part of the plan.

Jou looked seriously at his friend. "Matt, you _know _you need those points left to graduate. I don't," He rubbed his tense temples "Honestly, you should be thanking Mrs. Hiroyuki for taking the initiative for you and- _what is it_?" he cried out, seeing his two friends grinning at him.

"Well, hate to break it to you Jou," Taichi started.

"But you act like my dad." Yamato finished, before Tai burst out laughing.

Feeling annoyed, Jou chose to ignore their comment. "Plus she's not a bitch Yamato, she's just hot headed."

Yamato snorted. "Oh yeah, hot headed, suuure. No way in _hell _will I go through with this shit."

"Fail the course and you'll not only have to endure the same, tedious lessons again, but you'll have to endure it with her." He grinned as he saw Yamato wince, as if the mere thought were torture to him, "Just go talk to her."

Sighing, Yamato heaved himself off his seat. "Until the end of spring term right?" Receiving a nod for an answer, he started making his way across the crowded room.

"Amazing how he knows where she is huh?" Taichi remarked, once he had gained his self-control again.

* * *

The furthest right-hand corner of Odaiba High's cafeteria was swamped by the school's most desirable females. While this idea in itself made Sora somewhat self-conscious, she didn't mind sitting there most of the time. Whether they were reading, laughing or flirting even, she could always count on _someone _being there, and that _was _a comforting thought for any freshly transferred student. Poking her food absent mindedly, Sora was forced out of her daydreaming as a girl with dark brown hair leaned in towards her from across the table. 

"Look who's coming this way," Igarashi Asusa whispered, as several other girls inclined their heads forwards.

Giggling hysterically, Inoue Miyako tried to regain her compsure, "I think he's set his sights on our Sora here,"

Tachikawa Mimi's lower lip quivered slightly.

Frowning, Sora swung around and almost instantly felt her heart give an involuntary leap. Striding towards the girl's table was Ishida Yamato, the _last person in the world _she wanted to deal with right now. Gathering all the courage she could muster, Sora latched her eyes onto his, boring them until her message was clear.

As the boy's former expression of sheer determination changed into something inexplicable, Sora was surprised that he actually walked right past the table and out of the canteen's double doors. Of course getting him to change his course was her intention, but Sora didn't expect him to have done so without at least attempting to harass her.

Biting the end of her chopsticks, Sora mentally kicked herself. It really didn't matter if she couldn't understand what it was she felt whenever he was around, or whether she was scared by it. Glaring at him really wouldn't improve their relationship (whether they even had one), and she did want to at least _try _to be friends, regardless of what was said or done. When she took that offered ride home from Taichi, the handsome soccer player had described a completely different Ishida Yamato, one whom Sora could see something in. Besides, she _needed _to talk to him.

Getting up, Sora hastily stuffed all her school things into her back-pack. She was starting to run out of time, her practice exams were coming up, and as much as she hated to admit it, she did need that boy's help.

"Where are you heading?" Mimi's voice spoke up.

"To my locker," Sora lied "I really need to dump some of these books in there before class starts."

"I'll go with you then," Mimi almost immediately replied, getting up herself and searching for her bag.

"Mimi, maybe you should let Sora go on her own," Miyako said, tugging on her friend's arm so that she would sit down again "Besides, I needed to talk to you about something…"

Sora could have sworn she saw Miyako discreetly wink at her.

That girl seemed to know something, something that was apparently oblivious to everyone else, even Sora herself. Managing a feeble smile, Sora swung her bag over one of her shoulders.

"See you guys after lunch," She waved, before walking out of the canteen herself.

* * *

Yamato was livid by the time he had made it to the school's basement. Theoretically, this area was strictly 'out of bounds' for all students during recess. Yamato had simply grinned along with Akira and Reiko when the idea was presented to the whole school during a morning assembly. There was no way that they'd give this place up, it provided just the amount of privacy they needed and was perhaps one of the reasons why the guys looked forward into coming to school every day. 

Stuffing his hands in his pockets Yamato started going down the spiral staircase. Know that girl back there sure had some nerves, glaring at him when all he wanted to do was talk.

"Forget it," he muttered to himself, "If she wants a tutor, _she_ comes to _me._"

As he took a few more steps, Yamato could just about make out the distinctive sound of quick paced footsteps, echoing along the empty corridor placed right on top of him. The footsteps were definitely coming closer and it was only a matter of seconds before one reached the stairs.

Yamato suddenly froze. It could be a teacher; this place was constantly being monitored after all. Taking his surroundings in, Yamato came to the harsh realization that being in the middle of a flight of steps did not offer an adequate amount of hiding places. _Well-bloody-done Matt._

"Ishida!"

Sighing deeply, Yamato turned around. He was not in the mood for teacher confrontations, much less more detention time. His sight, however, was greeted with an unexpected view. Actually, the impact of the surprise was of such intensity, that Yamato could feel his eyes luring out of their sockets.

"Listen, I just wanted to apologize, I really shouldn't have looked at you like that," The girl said, her reply coming in short breaths. She started twirling a lock of auburn hair around her finger, while drawing an invisible circle with her foot on the floor, "The truth is, I need your help."

She really was pretty; Yamato had to at least agree to that. Nevertheless, scenes linked to the park incident and basically every other encounter they had, added themselves to Yamato's frustration. It _was_ an expensive piece of musical equipment, his natural charm _had _backfired, and just a few moments ago he _had _only wanted to help.

Walking past her, he made his way back up the stairs and into the corridor which she had just come from. Spotting a vending machine, he started walking towards it, thinking that a drink would probably soothe his crazed hormones.

Sora had followed the boy, perfectly aware that he was not going to make things easy for her, "I heard you're good at physics."

Sora watched him search for a coin inside his pockets. "And I must admit I was pretty impressed because you really don't look the type who would…" She stopped herself soon enough. The boy merely glanced at her indifferently. This really was not going well at all.

"I suck at physics," She said quietly, "And I really want to keep my grades up."

Yamato leaned against the machine, arms crossed against his chest, "I suppose you want me to help you out?"

Sora lifted her chin up, cinnamon eyes sparkling with delight. "I mean if you're not busy or anything…"

Yamato shrugged, "I'm always busy Red, but I guess I'll make an exception for you." He took a sip of the coke can lying in his hands, "So Saturday noon at my place?"

The fact that he kept colour-coding her flew out of Sora's minda as she processed what he had just told her. "Um, maybe we could study in the library, it's opened on week-ends…"

That statement almost made Yamato spit out the sweet, black liquid, "You wanna study at the _library?_"

Sora nodded.

"And how do you suppose we'll do that, by sign language?" Yamato shook his head, "No. My place'll do."

As he saw Sora squirm in discomfort, he rolled his eyes and added, "Don't worry girl, I have no intentions on raping you."

"That is NOT what I was thinking Ishida!" Sora answered hotly, feeling her cheeks burn with embarrassment.

A smirk. She should have known better.

**TBC**

**Chapter 6- The Gang Re-unites**

Ahhh! I feel so proud! I actually finished this chappie! Well b4 I go I'd just like to address certain ppl:

**Crazyamzy- **thanks so much for your words of encouragement. I can write action scenes rite? LOLz, maybe not…anyways, THANK YOU!

**Theladyknight**- such an honor it is, having u review such a sad fic. Love your stories btw, keep em comin hehe!

**Inconnu**- squeals LOVE Forbidden Hearts, ur story rocks :D Thanks for reviewin!

**Bigfan, jul, Mimi, Gelsly** - those were rly sweet reviews, u guys had me smiling all the time :)))))))))

**Placid Snowflake**- Geez, I seriously hope this guy isn't that bad…I can't imagine any kid being as bad as my Matt, lolz, thaks for ur review!

**Sorato4eva**- Glad u dnt sleep through the former chapter..actually hope u don't fall asleep through this one either mate!glares kiddin!

**Akurei17**- umm, yea guess it shows that ive never been to Japan right? Hehe, anyways, if u find more mistakes, plz correct me…

To all u other ppl, THANK YOU for takin the time to review this fic! I will try to update sooner, but with GCSEs n all, its hard to say when...


	6. The Gang Reunites and Trouble Arises

**Deditionis **

**Chapter 6: The Gang Reunites and Trouble Arises**

Taichi gave the ball he had been fooling around with a rest as he quickly let it drop to the floor. Then, bringing one of his feet to lie on top of the spherical object, he made sure its stay there was secured. Scratching the back of his head, he brought a sheepish grin to his lips and shrugged apologetically. As the sombre looks he had been receiving from his friends seemed to cease with this gesture, Taichi let out a sigh of relief.

Leaving the ball where it was, the boy started making his way across the white garden to where the others sat comfortably, and perfectly warm, on an outstretched blanket. As he went, Taichi felt strangely compelled to decrease the pace in his steps. Feeling his feet crunch through the freshly fallen snow had always been a source of enjoyment for the boy, and by slowing down he would only be savouring the sensation for a little longer.

After a couple of minutes had been spent by aimlessly wandering around, the brown haired boy let himself flop onto the woollen material, well aware that it was now 10:30 on a clear Sunday morning, and he still had a whole hour and a half ahead of him. Stealing a sideways glance to where Kido Jou and Izumi Koushiro sat fumbling over their latest invention, Taichi's dark brown eyes took in the miniscule laptop that had been resting safely in the red head's lap.

"Will that thing work?" Tai asked intrigued.

"I've worked on this thing for a week now, so it should do…" Koushiro, dubbed Izzy by his friends, replied.

"It _has _to work," Taichi stated flatly, "I don't want to miss this for the world…"

"I'm curious though," Izzy muttered, while trying to plug a cable in the right socket, "Exactly how did you come to the conclusion that Yamato likes this girl?"

Taichi let his shoulders move up to form a careless shrug, "When I hung out with him Saturday afternoon he was vacuum-cleaning the floor non-stop," He paused to frown slightly, "Quite annoying really. This American movie was on with lots of blood and good-looking chicks, but I couldn't hear anything with Yamato constantly cleaning everything that was within sight. I ended up falling asleep on his couch."

"_What_?" Jyou exclaimed disbelievingly, failing to adjust the volume on the laptop correctly, and sending Izzy into a fit as a high-pitched sound blasted out of his headphones.

Taichi stifled a yawn while stretching his legs out, "I know. I was shocked too. He actually woke me up and said if I wasn't going to help, I should get lost. Ishida has absolutely _no _consideration towards others let me tell you." Cupping his hands in front of his mouth, Taichi blew some warm air into his gloved hands.

"No Tai. No, no, _no_," Jou shook his head violently from side to side, "How can you even _think_ of claiming that Yamato is interested in someone and use your witness in seeing him perform a regular chore as proof?"

"I think we better go," Izzy mumbled nervously, "If Yamato so much as _hears_ that we intended to spy on him for no good reason, he'll kill us. And since my life is dear to me, regardless of how many times I've been depressed, I don't want to be taking any chances…"

Rolling his eyes, Taichi seriously started to doubt their intelligence, "Guys, we all know that Yamato _never _cleans anything if it means getting up and physically performing a task- not even when TK and his mother come to visit does he bust his butt. So I think I'm right here when I say that in order for him to do such a thing, he must be out to impress." Shifting his position on the floor, the athlete continued to clarify the obvious, well aware that the two other boys were still digesting what he had just said. A smirk overcame his features as he realized that he had won the floor with a simple, yet rational argument that they themselves had not seen before, "And it's also common knowledge that Yamato hardly finds it necessary to impress _anyone_." Silence hung in the air as Taichi finished his discourse with a dramatic emphasis on the last word.

Izzy remained thoughtful before speaking up again, "He'd still kill us even if he liked her."

_Damn. _

"But don't you guys see?" Taichi protested, the sight of the two boys starting to gather their things alarming him, "He's never felt the need to impress anyone before poor bastard. That's why he never gave any of the girls he's ever been with more credit than just a good, solid shag…"

This last statement had Juo snort out a chuckle.

"Which is exactly why _I'm _here." A feminine voice called out, silencing the three boys.

Tachikawa Mimi entered the back garden and sat herself down between Jou and Izzy, causing both boys to turn into a deep shade of red. Leaning over towards Jou, she pecked a light kiss on her boyfriend's lips. Taichi, however, had leapt up from his seat, hand brought down to point accusingly at the newcomer.

"What the hell are _you _doing here Mimi? It's only meant to be the three of us here!" He spat viciously.

The pretty girl merely glanced up at him, throwing her glossy sheet of honey coloured hair over one shoulder, "As you said so yourself Taichi, Yamato may think he's interested in Sora, but by judging his past relationships, it'll probably all end up with a heart-broken girl." She fell silent for a while before twitching her mouth at the sight of Tai's finger still pointing firmly in her direction, "And I would appreciate it if you gave that index of yours a rest. Honestly, it's so _rude_."

Taichi let out an irritated growl, but turned to point at Jou instead, "You _told _her? Can't you do _anything _without this mad woman tagging along?"

Jou sighed before trying to reason with his disturbed friend, "Tai, Mimi is my girlfriend. I _like_ her company. Besides, you so bored sitting here anyways that you started playing football and _let the ball hit our face more than once_." The last words were said through clenched teeth.

Taichi held up his hands, "I never tried those manoeuvres outside of football practice before…it was totally out of my control." Turning to Mimi again, Tai allowed a devilish smile creep up his features, "Maybe Jou didn't tell you Mimi? We _are _trying to be discreet and not give in the whole thing, you know, _blend in with our surroundings._ You could at least have opted for less show-offy clothes." The mocking tones to his voice had caused the desired effect on his peer, who hated to have anyone criticise her sense of fashion. It was only a matter of seconds before Mimi had flung herself on Taichi, nails outstretched and ready to harm as much of him as possible, in a record-breaking time.

Jou had also leaped from where he had been sitting, and as he tried desperately to separate the two, he found his task near to impossible. It was only when a throat had been cleared that he managed to remove Mimi away from Tai, on the sole reason that she had been caught off-guard.

"_Miyako?_" Taichi shrieked, when Mimi was no longer in his face. The young girl with waist-length lavender hair smiled affectionately at the older boy in return, and waved a greeting to everyone else. Taichi's chocolate brown orbs landed on the petite girl standing next to the new arrival, and he was shocked to find himself staring into the exact shame shade of brown that his own eyes possessed, "Hikari!" He shrieked again, bordering on hysteria, "You brought my _sister _here too? Brilliant Mimi! Why didn't you ask Igarashi Asusa to come eh? I was wanting to ask her out on a date." Mimi felt her body stiffen, "Actually, while you were at it, why not just invite the whole friggin-"

But the rest of his sentence was lost as a new voice brought everyone to look towards the entrance of the back garden once more.

Motomiya Daisuke held up a small portable radio, slightly taken aback at all the faces staring back at him, but grinning triumphantly nonetheless, "Hey Tai! I brought what you asked for yesterday on the phone!"

This sudden appearance was really the last thing Taichi expected. He had actually _forgotten _about him...

Sending the most menacing stares he could conjure up at the time, the aim in shutting the young and perfectly tanned boy up failed miserably. The boy was so dense that within 30 seconds, Taichi had completely given up.

Mimi, on the other hand, seemed to be completely delighted with the entrance of the boy. In a sickening sweet voice, she sung out, "Hi Davis!" Turning to face Taichi, it was her turn to add a bit of mockery in her voice, "Well Mr. Kamiya, seems to me that you did a little inviting of your own huh? Didn't you just say something about it only being the three of you boys?"

Jou tightened his grip on his girlfriend's thin waist; fearing that if he let her go now, Taichi would not hesitate to kill.

He, however, simply crossed his arms across his chest and said, on a defensive note, "The game is on tonight," Then, whilst uncrossing his arms, he added in a defiant voice, "And it doesn't really _matter_ does it? I mean, he's a guy, and this was meant to be an all-male day out."

Mimi rolled her eyes and was about to say something when Jou stopped her by quickly placing his hand above her mouth.

"TK is here too!" Hikari exclaimed.

Takaishi Takeru, a blond boy with clear blue eyes, stepped from behind Daisuke and smirked, "There's no _way _I'm missing out on getting to see my brother's first potential girlfriend. Tai said he actually cleaned the whole house."

"And so we've heard the theory behind that," Izzy mumbled. He returned quietly to the piece of equipment he had hastily abandoned when sensing Mimi was in danger. Jou, however, had got to her first, painfully reminding the red-head of just what they were now.

Miyako, who had been looking around their surroundings, spoke up curiously, "How did you manage to get into the Matsuo's place anyway?"

"It's so close to Matt and Dad's place too." Takeru observed, peering through the hedges that separated the current backyard they were in from that belonging to the a familiar two-story house.

"That, everyone, is thanks to Mimi," Hikari answered with a light smile on her lips. She knew her brother would beinterested in what she was about to say, "She baby-sits one of their girls and had been told a couple of weeks ago that they would be out of town for a while. She called me up and I passed the news on to Izzy, who told me before that in order for us to hear what goes on, we had to stay relatively close to the target. Plus Mimi has an extra pair of keys to the place in case of emergencies when she's baby-sitting, and she passed them on to Jou."

Mimi nodded her head and moved to stand directly in front of Taichi, having been let go by her boyfriend, hands on hips, "So you see, Mr.Yagami, you wouldn't even have _gotten in _had it not been for me." The smug look in her face, however, was quickly replaced with a light blush, as she soon came to realize how close they actually were to each other. Their noses were almost touching, and Taichi kept giving her the butterflies when he just stood there and looked at her like that…

Jou took instinctively took Mimi's hand in his, and silently led her to the blanket, face set grim. They sat themselves down, back turned towards everyone else.

"She's here!" Davis suddenly announced, voice filled with excitement.

As everyone strained to listen, some light footsteps could indeed be heard from the garden next-door, crunching on top of the snow.

"And what a babe," he added to the blond boy standing next to him, both peering desperately through the twigs and yellow leaves, "Your brother _does _have taste."

Takeru grinned in return, punching his mousy haired friend lightly on the arm.

"Of course she's pretty," Mimi stated when they all gathered close to the three headphones, "She _is _my best friend."

"And I pity her for it," Taichi muttered under his breath, "She just came a few weeks ago too, she couldn't possibly have known any better."

* * *

Takenouchi Toshiko stepped back from the living room wall to assess the positioning of the painting she had hung up a mere hour ago.

_Still no good_. She thought to herself, and was just about to reach out for it and budge it more to the left when the telephone from the hallway started to ring. Carefully climbing down the staircase, she started walking towards the phone, humming happily to herself.

_Nothing_ could spoil her good mood today. She just had the delight of finding out that her daughter had a date with a boy this morning. The girl gave the lame excuse of needing tutoring sessions, but Toshiko knew perfectly well that she had almost immaculate grades. Still, she got the hint that Sora did not want to talk about it and she would obviously respect that…for the time being.

As she answered the phone, Toshiko was surprised to be greeted with silence. Frowning silently she repeated herself.

"Mrs. Takenouchi, I need to speak to your daughter." The voice was deep, and a certain twinge of nervousness could be made evident in the words spoken.

Toshiko felt the pit of her stomach hit something ice cold as she recognized to whom that voice belonged to, and for a second she thought she would be sick. Grabbing a nearby table for support, she tried to recompose herself.

_I will not allow him to disturb our peace once more. We moved homes because of him for God's sake._

"You need no such thing." She answered back, her voice as calm and collected as she could muster.

"Ma'am, I have to speak to her…" The voice was pleading with her now.

"No Hitonari. And call upon this household again and _I _shall call the police." As the stranger on the other line of the phone started to protest, she quickly answered, "Have a good day young man," and switched the phone off.

Walking back into the living room, Toshiko felt a familiar anger brewing up inside of her very soul. How _dare _the girl give out the number of the house when it was because of him that she had been forced to make the decision of moving out? After all the suffering she had witnessed her daughter go through, she would at least have expected her to have better sense than this…

Breathing heavily, Toshiko grabbed her coat off the sofa and exited through the front door. She needed to be in the proper frame of mind before confronting her daughter, and in order to do so she needed to calm herself down.

**TBC**

**Gosh i havent updated for so long that it was kind of a shock to me when i logged in and saw that ffnet had changed its settings, it took me _forever_ to upload this chapter :S I know there wasn't any Sora or Matt in this one, but don't worry there'll be plenty of them in the chapters to come.. Since its the summer vacation im rly striving to finish this fic before skl starts up again in September, and i have also written the begining to a new story quite dif from this one.. Anyways, hope u liked it and ENJOY UR FREEDOM WHILE IT LASTS:))))**


End file.
